Fifteenth
by dethsnayke
Summary: PREVIOUSLY "TWIN BLADES" Road is sadistic and twisted. But what happens when she meets someone just as sadistic and twisted as she is? RoadxOC Yes, there will be romance later Please comment/review and give me tips I'm pretty new at fanfic! RoadxO
1. The Meeting

**A/N: well here we go. my first anime/manga fanfic. ive only written original stuff before (which i will hopefully get on here at some point). anyways i wrote this right before i went to sleep, so sorry if quality sucks. tell me what u dont like about it and ill keep it in mind for later chapters :) enjoy**

Road Kamelot was bored. She was walking through the endless hallways, trying to find someone to play with her, preferably Tyki. It had been like this a lot recently, with everyone of doing their own thing, working on the Earl's big plan. In the end it all added up to Raod being very, very bored, which was exactly why she was going to find Tyki before he went off onto one of his missions.

"Tyki!" she yelled, dragging out the y. "Tyki where are you? I want to play!" She continued to walk through the halls, opening doors and peering into the rooms at random as she went. Eventually she opened a door and came across Tyki, sitting in a chair reading. And smoking, of course.

"Tyki!" Road screamed joyfully, running up and plopping herself down on his lap, "Tyki play with me! I'm bored." With the last words she poked her bottom lip out and pouted cutely.

"No," he replied shortly, not taking is eyes off of his book.

"Aw, come on," she whined, "I'm really bored!"

"Then go entertain yourself," he said, then looked at her as he added, "Meaning without me."

"Fine!" Road shouted, throwing herself from his lap, "I'll go have fun by myself! I don't need you!" With that she stormed out of the room, slamming the door behind her, and the sound of her stomping feet faded away into the distance.  
"I'm glad she finally realized it," Tyki muttered to himself, flicking ash off the end of his cigarette and turning the page in his book.

. . .

_This sucks, _Road thought to herself, walking down the street of whatever random town she opened the gate to. _I wish Tyki wasn't so mean to me._

As she walked down the street, pouting and kicking rocks, an idea came to her. She could go find a random person to torture! _Oh boy! _she thought, _ I shoulda thought of that earlier! This is gonna be fun! _With she sped up and started looking for a target, a malicious smile on her face, and plans of what to do already running through her mind.

After she had looked around for maybe twenty minutes, she saw a boy, probably around seventeen, walking down the other side of the street. He was carrying himself with confidence, looking at his surroundings and taking everything in. He was about average height. He was about the height of Allen Walker, Road thought to herself. His straight brown hair hung down to his shoulders, and was brushed out of his eyes, which were an odd shade of hazel, as they had a golden tinge to them, and were warm and deep. But something seemed to be hidden in those depths. Something Road couldn't figure out. This caused her to unconsciously move towards him, still trying to figure out what it was that was hidden. She was so entranced that before she knew it she was right in front of him and they were about to collide.

"Wahh!" she cried out, trying to dodge out of the way, but only managing to trip herself.

"Woah, watch out!" cried the boy, catching her before she could hit the ground. "You okay?" he asked, smiling down at her. If she had thought his eyes were enchanting, his smile was mind blowing. She felt her face flush as she stared up at him and stammered "Y-yes."

"Oh, good," he replied, "I wouldn't want a cute girl like you to get hurt, now would I?"

_He called me cute! _Road thought bashfully. She then looked up at him and smiled sweetly. "Thank you," she said in a cute voice.

"Oh it's no problem at all," he replied, smiling again, which in turn sent her into another blushing fit. "So what's your name?"

"R-Road," she stammered.

"Hmm," the boy intoned, putting his finger to his chin and looking thoughtful for a second, then looking down at her and smiling again, "That's a good name. It suits a cute girl like you." He rubbed her head affectionately.

"T-Thanks," she said, looking down at her feet, blushing madly again.

"Again, no problem," he replied. He then looked up at the sky, then back to her. "Well," he said cheerfully, "I need to be on my way. See you around, Road." With that he turned to take his leave.

"Wait!" Road cried, grabbing his hand and stopping him.

"Hmm?" he said, raising his eyebrows in question. "What is it?"

"What's your name?" Road asked shyly.

"Ah," the boy replied, "I forgot to tell you. My name is Rin. Nice to meet you."

"Rin…Rin…" Road repeated, as if trying it out. "I like it," she beamed up at him.

"Haha, well I'm glad you approve," he chuckled. "But now that you know my name, it's time for me to get going." He turned to walk away, but Road still kept a firm grip on his hand. He turned and looked back at her again, a questioning look in his eyes.

"I want you to come somewhere with me real quick," Road answered, staring at him fiercly.

"Weeeeeeell," he said, then looked around while thinking. "Alright then, just cus it's you," he said, looking back at her and winking.

"Yay!" Road shouted in excitement. She had finally found someone to play with. And as she walked towards an empty place in which she could summon her heart-shaped door, dragging Rin along behind her, a dark smile spread across her face unseen by him. Yes, she had found someone to play with, and play she would.

And unseen by her, the warm light in the boy named Rin's eyes as he looked at the girl that was leading him was replaced by one that was cold and calculating. And as emotionless as the eyes of a corpse.

**A/N: well there you go. chapter one is done. ill have chapter two up ASAP. hope you enjoyed it. comments/concerns? please feel free to let me know. and pleeeeeeeeeease review :) ty**


	2. The Revelation

**A/N: okay so i got ch. 2 up thanks to my reviewer who gave me the inspiration to continue writing :D so tyvm. anyways i hope you guys enjoy this :)**

Road pulled her newly found playmate along behind her, heading towards the back alley in which she had opened the door to get here.

_Hehehe, _she thought to herself, _this is going to be SO much fun! I haven't had a good torturing session in a long time. I can't wait to see what kind of look that pretty face of his makes as I taste his blood. He's all mine._ With these thoughts in her head Road went off into a giggling fit, causing Rin to look at her with an eyebrow cocked.

"What's so funny?" he asked her, mild curiosity in his voice. Road turned and gave him a big smile.

"Just thinking about how much fun I…err we are going to have together," she replied, quickly covering up her blunder and turning around as her face went red. _Damn it, _she thought, _that was too close. I need to watch what I say._

Because she had turned around, she missed that cold look returning to his eyes as he gave a half smile dripping with malicious intent. He hadn't missed her slip-up. He knew that she had something planned, and he was perfectly fine with going along with it. He knew whatever it was, he could get out of it. _This girl doesn't know what she's getting into, _he thought calmly.

_You're goddamn right she doesn't, _replied another voice, full of bad intent and black amusement, _whatever she's got going on, I'm sure we can turn it into one hell of a party for us, right partner?_

_You know it, _confirmed Rin's voice, _you sure as hell know it. _

With that the casual, friendly smile returned to the boy's face as he was dragged along by the entirely unsuspecting Road Kamelot.

. . .

They finally reached the area of Road's door after about ten minutes of walking, and as she stopped, Rin said cheerfully, "Ah, are we finally here? But, where is here, really?"

"Sure are. And here is where we go to a place to have lots of fun," Road replied, turning and giving him a big bright smile. As she spoke, she gestured behind her, and a big heart-shaped door appeared out of nowhere. Rin's smile froze on his face.

_What the fuck is going on,_ came the voice in his head.

_Fuck if I know 15, but we gotta calm down and think this through before we get in over our head, _replied Rin. Out loud he said, giving a small laugh to hide his discomfort, "Oh…wow. What is that?"

Road gave him a big smile again and replied cheerfully, "It's a door silly. A door to where we are going to go have some fun!" With that she grabbed his hand and pulled him towards the now open door, using her strength when he hesitated a little, and before he knew it he was inside. He was in Road's world. And in her mind, his life was now in her hands. With that thought she let out a chuckle, and the doors slammed closed behind them. So blinded by her feeling of accomplishment, she didn't notice that a small smile had appeared on Rin's face. He knew what was going on now.

_Aah…she's a Noah, _cackled 15, _we haven't seen one of those in a while. This just got a lot more interesting._

_That it did, my friend, _replied Rin, _that it did. I wonder what kind of fun things we can do with her…but before that, we have to keep up appearances._

"Wh-Where are we?"asked, adding a stammer to his voice for effect.

"We are in my world, where we are going to have so much fun. Well, I will. I don't really know about you to be honest." As she said that she waved a hand and dozens of sharp, knifelike candles appeared around her.

"What are those?" Rin asked, feigned terror creeping into his voice, "What's going on?"

"I already told you, we're gonna have some fun," replied Road, an evil smile crawling across her lips. She crooked a finger in Rin's direction and one of the candles flew towards him almost faster than the eye could see.

_THUNK! _

The candle sunk into his shoulder and pinned him to the wall as a pained shout rose unbidden from within him.

"Come on," Road coaxed, "let me see that pretty face twisted in agony. Let me taste that delicious blood of yours." As she spoke her skin darkened to grey, and a row of crosses appeared on her forehead. Her yellow eyes stared out at the boy pinned to the wall, filled with blood lust. "Scream for me."

Road's hand came down and a host of candles flew towards Rin, impaling his body, pinning him even further. Blood was dripping down his body, and a gash on his forehead covered half of his face with a wave of blood.

"Oh my," exclaimed Road, walking forward and pulling one of the candles out of him, "look at all this delicious blood." She slowly licked his blood off the candle, her face showing true bliss. "Oh, it really is delicious. You taste amazing, Rin. You're even better than sweets, maybe even better than Allen Walker. I think you'll be his replacement toy. I was getting bored of him anyways." She continued to lick the candle like a lollipop. Then she frowned. "But you didn't scream for me. I want you to scream." She continued to frown prettily down at the boy, whose eyes had not risen to look at her and who's shoulders were shaking, as if he were crying.

"Don't cry. Scream!" Road shouted, jamming the candle she was holding back into his shoulder, twisting it around, trying to make him let loose the scream she was dying to hear.

Suddenly, Rin threw his head back, and a huge smile started to spread across Road's face. But it stopped as she realized he wasn't screaming. He was laughing.

. . .

Tears streamed down Rin's face as he laughed hysterically, shoulders shaking with his unbridled mirth. Confusion was plastered all over Road's cute face, then replaced by annoyance.

"What's so damn funny," she grated, a vein throbbing in her forehead.

Rin just continued to laugh. Road's temper snapped, and she gestured wildly, bringing more and more candles flying in, piercing his body over and over. But he still laughed, until suddenly he stopped. His eyes slowly opened, and what Road saw chilled her to the bone. Deep, yellow eyes stared back at her, from a face that was dark grey just like hers, with the telltale crosses across the forehead.

"What's so funny?" Rin asked as he wrenched himself away from the wall with a horrible ripping sound. "You are." He slowly stood and stared down at Road, her mouth gaping open.

"What the-" her words were cut off as Rin grabbed her by the throat and lifted her into the air.

"Tell me, little Noah," Rin snarled, "just who the fuck do you think I am?"

**A/N: well that's that. i hope you enjoyed it. ill get chapter three up ASAP. any questions/comments please feel free to ask. and pleaaaaaaaase review. ill give you a cookie (but only if its a decent review. no one sentence, "wheres my cookie" type junk ;D) ty again**


End file.
